Russian Roulette
by narnia365
Summary: This is something I'm testing out. Tell me what you think Summary inside. Rated T for intense drama and angst. H/Hr pairing


This scene is called Russian roulette, from the Movie Dhoom 2: Back in Action

Staring Hrithik Roshan, Aishwarya Rai Bachchan, Abhishek Bachchan (yes this man is Aishwarya's Husband)

In this scene Harry will be Playing Hrithik's part, a thief named Aryan or Mr. A as he in known for most of the movie. Hermione will be playing Aishwarya's part, a young Female thief named Sunehri, who was desperate to get out of trouble with the police she made a deal to con and help capture Aryan. Even though he is not in this scene he is mentioned, Draco Malfoy will be playing Abhishek's part A.C.P Detective Jai Dixit, a detective determined to capture Aryan. In this Scene Harry confronts Hermione about her betrayal in a frighten way.

Harry stood in the door looking out at the beautiful sunrise as Hermione came down the stairs.

"What a beautiful day, Hermione, Just beautiful. It's the perfect day, perfect end, perfect betrayal, and perfect death." Harry turns and faces Hermione with a gun in his hand.

"Why are you saying these things?" Hermione asked

"Do I need permission to speak from DRACO MALFOY?" Harry shouted

"Try to understand, I was in an impossible position, that's not what it was. Trust me." Hermione could see the rage in Harry's eyes as he turned from her.

"Ok." Harry calmly said "So then explain it to me. You were sent by Draco?"

Hermione nodded

Harry sat Hermione down in the chair at the table. "A plant."

Hermione nodded again

"And with your help Draco would catch me, right?" Harry sat down on the other side of the table.

"Yes." Hermione confessed

"If you were in my place would you trust me?" Harry asked

"No." Hermione answered reluctantly

Harry held up the gun and one bullet.

"A bullet and gun are like partners." Harry looks at Hermione, "and the bullet never betrays the gun." Harry places the bullet in to one of the guns chambers. "And wherever it hits it takes life." Harry snapped the gun shut "I like that." Harry places the gun on the table. "It's only right that you take my life Hermione, not Draco, so please do the need full."

"I can't." Hermione said

"You have to, in this game of trust and betrayal; there are rules that after every betrayal someone dies."

"Then why not me, I'm the one who betrayed you."

"You're right." Harry quickly picked up the gun and fired it at Hermione. The chamber was empty the gun didn't fire. There were five chambers lift, Hermione was in shock from what Harry had done. Turning the gun to Hermione

"Shoot" Harry ordered

Hermione just looked at him as tears start to creep out of her eyes

"Come on Hermione, Pick up the gun."

"No" Hermione whimpered

"Pick up the gun Hermione."

Hermione still would not touch the gun

"**I SAID SHOOT DAMMIT**!" Harry slammed his hand on the table.

Hermione grabbed the gun and fire instantly out of fear. Another empty chamber, four more to go.

"Now it seems even death has betrayed me too." Harry smiled manically picking up the gun again.

Hermione couldn't believe what Harry was doing. 'Has he gone Mad?'Hermione felt the tears rush from her as Harry fired the gun once more, three more chambers left.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione tried to fight the tears.

"Everything has an end to it." Harry took the gun and placed it in Hermione's hand slowly bring it to his temple. "This is the result of what you've done."

"Don't make me do this." Hermione cried

"You have to."Harry said forcing Hermione to pull the trigger. Two chambers left now, only one holds the bullet.

Hermione then understood what Harry was doing. If she had to die for her Betrayal, then she would meet it head on with no fear. She loved Harry and that's all that mattered now wither he believed it or not.

Harry raised the gun once more to Hermione

"For the first time I am not afraid of Death. It is here, and it has your face, it's okay now because I know the last thing I see will be your eyes that have told me everyday since Mumbai, that you love me."

For the first time Harry shook when he held the gun and fire at Hermione, Last chamber. Hermione released the breathe she forget she was holding.

"The last bullet finally death is mine." Harry placed the gun for the last time in front of Hermione. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm a thief Hermione. I've changed my face many times to cheat the world, but you changed my whole world. It's only right that I die in front of you. Please don't let me down now."

Hermione could see all the pain and anger in his eyes, as tears came through. "I would rather die." Hermione lifted the gun to meet Harry's temple once more. "I love you." Hermione said turning the gun on herself and pulling the trigger, but the chamber was empty nothing happened.

Harry dropped the bullet on the table. Hermione released the gun, slumping towards the table. Harry leaned forward placing his hand gently on Hermione's cheek "Your life is not yours to take, it belongs to me."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes "I hate you. I hate you." Hermione whispered half angrily, half crying of relief

Harry pulled her close so that their foreheads touched "I know." Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Pulling back, his hands in her hair, "How far will you go with me?" Harry asked

"I am your shadow." Hermione began to say as Harry kissed the side of her mouth. "And shadows follow silently." She whispered

"Silent?" Harry kissed her once more. "You? This one I've got to see." Harry laughed slightly as he and Hermione clasped into each others arms in tears.

End of scene to see the real scene click this website:

www . youtube. com/watch?v=ZTIrNJNc8Ww (GET RID OF THE SPACES)

The scene is not in english, the dialog in this story is completely correct (trust it took me a while to translate it.)


End file.
